


kiss full of color

by doodlestar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smitten T. J. Kippen, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar
Summary: Five times TJ surprised Cyrus with a kiss, and the one time Cyrus surprised TJ back.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	kiss full of color

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hello!!!! i haven't written tyrus in so long and i literally miss them so much it's unreal. i hope you all enjoy this fluffy one shot and remember to stay safe! <3
> 
> title is from butterflies by kacey musgraves!

**_-1-_ **

They’re standing by Cyrus’ locker, a flurry of high school students passing by in the hallways - heading to class, their own lockers, seeing friends - as TJ waits for Cyrus to gather his books so he can walk him to his first class of the day. It’s become a daily routine for them - TJ walks Cyrus to his first-period class, they depart until lunch, TJ walks Cyrus to his class after lunch, and they meet back at Cyrus’ locker at the end of the day to go home.

TJ would never admit it out loud, but the smile on Cyrus’ face when he drops him off for first-period is his favorite part of the entire day. 

“Ready to go?” TJ smiles as Cyrus does one last triple - possibly even  _ quadruple _ \- check to make sure he has everything. Cyrus turns to TJ as he closes his locker, grinning.

“Yup! Everything is where it needs to be. Thank god, because I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t all together. Can’t be behind on week two of high school - it doesn’t exactly make the best impression on teachers.”

They begin their walk to Cyrus’ first-period class - some math course that gives TJ the chills to even think about - engaged in a casual conversation about good first impressions in high school. They’re only in week two, but it’s already proving to live up to the challenging stereotype they were told about in middle school.

They arrive at Cyrus’ first-period class five minutes early, some students already filing into the room and a few others seated at their respective desks. Cyrus stops near the doorway, a soft smile on his face as he prepares to say goodbye to TJ until noon.

“I’ll see you at lunch later!” Cyrus’ smile grows wider, and TJ sends him a mirroring smile back.

Feeling bold, TJ decides to try something.

Quickly, he ducks down and places a delicate kiss on Cyrus’ right cheek before straightening back up. 

“See you later.”

He’s gone before Cyrus can react, cheek on fire from where TJ’s lips had been moments prior. Cyrus brings his fingertips up to his face, touching the area lightly. He’s sure his face is as red as a tomato.

He makes his way into the classroom, the dorkiest smile on his face as he sits down for class.

**_-2-_ **

“You totally cheated!” TJ yells, punching the buttons on the Nintendo Switch controller in a frenzy. “There’s no way! You’re cheating!”

“I’m not cheating!” Cyrus laughs, movements identical to TJ’s on the controller. 

It’s a Friday night, and they’re sitting up in TJ’s room playing  _ Super Smash Bros _ on TJ’s Nintendo Switch like they do almost every week. It’s become a routine - Friday nights are spent at one of their houses for dinner and whatever other activities they can think of to pass the time.

“I told you we should’ve just played  _ Animal Crossing _ ,” TJ grumbles as the results of the match popping up on the screen - Cyrus’ character choice of Ness flashing on the TV with a victory banner. 

“It’s not my fault you can barely play! And that you chose Isabelle! She’s like, the cutest character. She’s hardly deadly!” Cyrus teases, watching the way TJ scrunches his nose up and gives him a playful scowl. Their conversation is interrupted by a chime from TJ’s phone signaling a text. 

“Shoot - it’s from my mom,” TJ says, shoving his phone back into his pocket after quickly scanning the contents of the message. “I have to be home soon. I didn’t realize it was getting so late!”

A quick glance at the clock by Cyrus indicates it’s nearly quarter till eleven. They both stand up, putting away the controllers and turning off the TV as TJ grabs his jacket and they head downstairs so TJ can walk home.

TJ says his goodbyes to Cyrus’ mother, and Cyrus knows once TJ leaves he’ll listen to her gush about the  _ ever-so-charming _ and  _ polite _ TJ Kippen and how _ Cyrus is so lucky to have a boy like him _ .

Once they reach the front porch of the Goodman house, Cyrus embraces TJ in a warm hug. TJ wraps his hands around the small of Cyrus’ back and Cyrus’ arms slide up around TJ’s shoulders. They break away after a minute and stare at each other fondly, soft smiles on each of their lips.

TJ leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Cyrus’ forehead before breaking away entirely and beaming.

“See you soon?” He smiles, watching as Cyrus’ face blushes red.

“Yeah,” Cyrus breathes, watching as TJ descends down his front porch steps, turning to wave before heading home. 

“See you soon.”

**-3-**

The sunlight from the window alongside their booth fills the room, illuminating across their homework and food spread out around the table. It’s a Wednesday afternoon - school ended early for a half-day - Cyrus and TJ taking an impromptu visit to The Spoon to get a snack and catch up on the mountains of homework that come with high school.

“I still don’t understand the hype around _Romeo and Juliet_. Romeo was such a creep! It doesn’t make sense to me,” Cyrus complained, flipping through his class notes from English. “Juliet calling Romeo her _pet_ _bird_? This doesn’t exactly exemplify a perfect romance, even if it’s from the 16th century.” 

“Are you kidding?” TJ faux gasped, cracking a smile. “It’s totally romantic! A damsel in distress about to be swept off her feet by the handsome Romeo? Sounds like a perfect love story if you ask me.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, smiling. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“What, you’re telling me you wouldn’t be head over heels for Romeo?” TJ grabs Cyrus’ hand not occupied with flipping through his notebook from across the table and holds it to his chest.

“ _ Oh, Cyrus! For I never saw true beauty till this night _ ,” TJ jokes, bringing Cyrus’ hand up to his lips and kissing the soft skin. He wiggles his eyebrows at Cyrus, who can’t hold in his laughter.

“You’re the worst,” Cyrus grins, the warm, familiar fuzzy feeling in his heart filling his lungs and coursing through his veins. 

“You love it.”

Cyrus does.

**_-4-_ **

“This is  _ so _ unfair.”

Cyrus turns from where he’s standing near TJ’s closet, tugging a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt. Actually, tugging one of  _ TJ’s _ sweatshirts on over his t-shirt. It’s getting colder outside, and the t-shirt Cyrus wore to TJ’s house was not helping him keep warm. 

“What?” Cyrus cocked his head quizzically, staring down at the  _ Grant High School Basketball _ sweatshirt he borrowed from TJ before looking at TJ from his place on the bed. “Do you want me to take it off? I can wear another one -”

“ _ No _ ,” TJ interrupts, standing up and walking over to where Cyrus was standing. He takes a look at Cyrus’ appearance in the sweatshirt - the sleeves too long, the front too baggy, and the collar loose. 

He was  _ so _ far gone. 

“Then...what?”

Cyrus looked nervous.

TJ tugs Cyrus closer to him by the hem of his sweater, stopping Cyrus from tripping over his feet by placing his hands on his back. 

“You just look... _ really _ cute in my clothes,” TJ mumbles, blushing.

Cyrus turns a similar shade of red before grinning. He lets his hands splay on TJ’s chest over his shirt. 

“I guess this means I’ll have to borrow more of your clothes?” He questions, already knowing the answer.

TJ grins back, placing a feather-light kiss on Cyrus’ nose that takes him by surprise. 

“If it means you look adorable in every single piece of clothing I own, I should just give you my whole wardrobe.”

Cyrus laughs before going with TJ back over to his bed where they were laying down moments prior.

“I guess you do.”

**_-5-_ **

“Bet I can swing higher than you.”

“I  _ know _ you can swing higher than me! I prefer to keep it safe!”

They’re at the park - one of their favorite spots - the night sky and the stars their only company. Both boys were sitting on swings next to each other, happily swaying and talking despite TJ trying to turn it into a fun competition of ‘who can swing higher.’

“I’m kidding,” TJ smiles, before jumping off the swing and landing perfectly on both feet. Cyrus doesn’t even want to  _ think _ about attempting that. “That’s what I like about you.”

Cyrus blushes, swaying coming to a stop until he’s casually sitting on the swing. 

“Oh, yeah? What else do you like about me?”

Cyrus had said it in a teasing tone, sporting a cheeky smile. TJ grinned, walking over towards where Cyrus was sitting and standing in front of the swing.

“You’re thoughtful, and kind to everyone,” TJ places his hands on the metal chains of the swing. “You can’t dance, but when you do it’s adorable anyway.”

He leans forward.

“You care about your friends and family so much. You put others before yourself. You’re smart, and always willing to help when someone needs it.”

TJ leans forward again, their faces inches apart. 

“Your eyes light up when you talk about something you’re passionate about. I love your smile. You make my days so much brighter. You made my  _ life _ so much brighter. You make me feel so lucky.”

TJ closes the gap between the two of them, their lips brushing together softly. It’s short and sweet, and TJ breaks away with a gentle smile.

Cyrus stares at him in awe.

“You really mean that?” He asks softly, suddenly shy.

TJ just smiles, the smile he saves for Cyrus only.

“Of course I do.”

**_-+1-_ **

The sounds of the roaring crowd fill Cyrus’ ears as the basketball team and the students in the bleachers erupt in loud shouts and cheers. The most important basketball game of the season - against their rival high school - had just ended in a victory for Grant High School. 

The basketball team is ecstatic, practically in tears as they realize they’ve won. It had been a tough match with both teams determined to win.  Cyrus’ eyes can only focus on TJ in the middle of the basketball team’s victory huddle before he catches Cyrus’ eye. Cyrus breaks out into the biggest smile before TJ runs over and captures him in a hug. 

“I knew you could do it! I told you! I knew you guys would win!” He laughs, as TJ picks him up and spins him around. “You were amazing.”

TJ smiles, leaning his forehead against Cyrus’ shoulders, breathless.

Cyrus nudges TJ’s head with his own before their eyes meet. Feeling elated and on cloud nine, Cyrus pulls TJ in for a kiss that fills his stomach with butterflies. He smiles into the kiss before breaking away and staring back up at TJ.

TJ is blushing, but his smile is glowing. 

“Victory lunch at The Spoon?” He grins, taking Cyrus’ hand in his as they head over to where the team is still celebrating.

“Absolutely.”

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
